


Sweet Dreams, Partner

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Sonny falls asleep on Tubbs(Another really old one)
Relationships: Sonny Crockett X Female Tubbs, Sonny Crockett x Ricki Tubbs
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Dreams, Partner

It had been another one of those days, the kind that tested the mettle of the soul and the nerves. Heated Miami pavement didn’t seem to stick to the soles of one’s shoes for long because some punk suspects had taken off running from the cops approach. The bellowing pops of shots being exchanged accompanied by rough shouts to “freeze” filled the air and bounced off the walls of nearby buildings with resounding force. Suspects, they all must share hearing problems, for they so rarely heeded warnings. The stampede of footsteps continued across the parched pavement causing the two badge-wielding partners to bolt in pursuit. This pursuit was, as usual, followed by a scuffle complete with fists flying, arms flailing, and kicking legs. They almost always ended in the wrestling of said suspects to the ground and handcuffs being snapped around their wrists.

This chase, in particular, was nearly over when one of the bird-brains, who was half wrestled to the ground, delivered a good blow to Tubbs’s middle causing her to stumble off balance. The punk then proceeded to make another run for freedom, half-secured handcuffs dangling rather pathetically from one of his arms.

“I got him,” came Ricki’s ferocious growl, as she leaped up and took on the pursuit. She was infuriated and had a bone to pick with the chump. Tubbs was going to fight him on every level to prevent his escape. The dark-skinned officer didn’t really understand the meaning of “giving up”. Even when the punk concocted the spectacular idea to get behind the wheel of a car and attempted to run a heavily panting Tubbs down. Ricki was fortunate to be blessed with quick reflexes and she rolled out of the way just in the nick-of-time. Still on the ground, Ricki fired off several shots at the fleeing set of wheels, although none of them made a good enough difference the way he was swerving back and forth between the double yellow lines.

The suspect Sonny managed to catch and drag into the interrogation room had a bit of an attitude problem. One that both Tubbs and her partner were ready and very capable of fixing. Getting in his face and threatening him with a sentence of life seemed to do the trick. He sang and when he hit the melody, it took both cops by surprise.

Crockett wracked a hand through his hair in disbelief and kicked over the nearest garbage can. There was a fury etched beneath his eyes and a knowing glimmer swelling within their shiny turquoise surfaces. The venomous expression upon his face was cause for Ricki to grow slightly alarmed. Thankfully, with a gentle touch to his shoulder from Tubbs, his anger was short-lived.

Tubbs herself couldn’t quite digest, her own brown-eyes squinting in confusion. The length of her pointer finger came to rest against her full lower lip. Instead of lashing out at a garbage can or other interrogation room furniture, Ricki began to pace restlessly about the room. Her nervous energy coming out in a more constructive way than Crockett’s did. A part of her wished the punk had been yanking their chain but it seemed plausible the man, Lazario, was behind the recent Miami Crimewave. It seems that the arsons, murders, and the deaths in the prostitution rings were all interconnected to one man.

Lazario, was a wealthy Colombian who acted like a psychotic serial-killer and drug king-pin; one that Vice had been looking to nail for years now. But he was a slippery as a wet bar of soap in the shower- in the hands one minute, slipping freely about the shower floor the next. They could never get enough evidence on him to get a conviction. Lazario was a frustration, a hang-nail and a splinter under the skin. They had to nail him this time. That underworld slug had slid through their finger-tips too many times to be allowed to do so again. 

Tubbs and Crockett went back to the drawing board, working on covers in order to take this guy and his clan of felons down. One-shot, one dragnet, and one chance. That is all they had before Lazario would catch on and start running scared - a free man all over again. The afternoon hours slowly melted into the early hours of the evening as they spent time on surveillance, discussing plans, and getting supplies, and marked bills for the case. 

The drive home was passed in silence. Ricki and Sonny were both consumed by ruminating thoughts, unspoken ideas, memories, half envisioned plans and so conversing didn’t seem to be on the front burner. When Crockett taxied the Ferrari into her driveway, Ricki invited him in for a movie: a way to de-stress from the highly eventful and frustrating day. Sonny readily agreed, which, pleased Tubbs more than she could ever express.

Ricki lay on the couch and allowed him to curl up next to her. Sonny’s head came to rest upon her chest, right above her heart. Most co-workers wouldn’t dream of lying down with each other. Most would not even dare cuddling up to the other, but it was different with Crockett. Sonny was more than “just a partner” he was Ricki’s best friend, her sometimes grumpier better-half, her soul-mate, her rescuer, and one of the only people with whom, she explicitly entrusted with her life. With anyone save for Crockett, this would have been intensely awkward. But this, this was enjoyable, cozy, and satisfying in terms of being relaxing. James Sonny Crockett felt more like home than four walls, four tires, or any city ever could.

Sonny was one of the few constants in a purely unpredictable life. He was the solid ground on which, she could land when the skies became too turbulent. Sonny had been there in all of the good times and the bad. He had been there to break her fall more times than she cared to recall. Sonny had been there when her world had come crashing down upon her shoulders. He had been there dressed in black, right beside her, offering Ricki his large hand, his shoulder, and his sympathy as they stood staring at two coffins. Two coffins holding the ruins of a life Ricki had wanted so desperately but seemed doomed to never have. He hadn’t ridiculed her for sobbing, blubbering, wailing, crying, snotting, and grieving. Tubbs had tried to do the same for Sonny when his relationships fell through, when people dared to break his golden-heart, when he had been injured, and in times of his great frustrations. Heck, she even jumped in front of a moving train to save him. But Ricki always wished she could do more. Crockett deserved all the best that life could give… which also happened to be more than she could ever give him.

Tubbs’s gentle fingers of one hand brushed through his dirty blonde hair, while the other hand massaged his broad shoulders. The warmth of his body draped lazily over hers was comforting, more than any heavy blanket could ever be. Ricki smiled down at him as the VCR whirred to life and started to play the movie on the rabbit-eared television. The hollow but welcome glow caused Crockett’s face to appear calmer than it had almost all day. He seemed fairly tranquil. His intense blue-green eyes were softened like the shade of a warn evening sky against the tropical greens of Miami. The illumination clung to the blackened abyss of his pupils as if, to maintain that the darkness and the light could co-exist in one person. The smell of his cologne was soothing to the nerves, like lotion is upon dried and cracked skin. The rising and falling of his chest made her all the more grateful to be alive. It served as a reminder that every moment of quiet relaxation that passed between them was precious and could not be taken for granted.

How many times had Ricki nearly lost him? How many times had she almost quit vice and thought about leaving him behind? How many times had she craved to know that he was safe? How many times did she rush into the fray to ensure that he lived another day? How many phone calls has she made to his house at late hours, just to be assured Crockett was still breathing? How frequently did she find herself turning her gaze to the side, only to meet his? How many times had the rough-looking Miami man made her heart skip a beat? There were so many things Tubbs wanted to say to Sonny but the words stubbornly refused to ease passed her lips.

Ricki’s heart quietly thundered within the confines of her own chest as she held Sonny close. A part of her wondered if Crockett could hear its wild thumping and if he was taking notice, but was too nice to say anything. Coffee-bean brown and peanut-butter gold eyes shifted between observing him and watching the playing film. Her own cheeks took on a blush as she tried to chase away the thought: if only she could spend every night feeling as safe as she did now, with his head on her chest, his strong muscular arms coiled tightly around her slender frame. The female officer hadn’t felt this secure since before her brother had been killed. It was funny in a way, when she reflected upon all the times she had felt safe in Miami, Crockett always seemed to be nearby or at her side. How he had managed to take up such a great part of her heart and her thoughts, Ricki wasn’t quite certain. She let her thoughts carry her into a dream-like daze.

Tubbs hadn’t even noticed that Sonny had fallen asleep until the sound of his gentle snoring hit her ears. Lifting her head slightly from the armrest of the couch, she gazed down upon him. The older, stronger, and more experienced cop looked so very different when he slept. His troubled jaw-line which, seemed to always be clenched on duty, had relaxed. Sonny’s smooth but pale lips were neither pursed nor drawn into a ferocious grimace, but rather, drawn into a strange place of contentment. The wrinkles, that sometimes found their ways around his eyes and forehead subsided, like whitecaps on the ocean, that had grown calm after the passing of a violent storm. In fact, Sonny looked almost child-like and angelically innocent.

Tubbs felt a great sense of pride and affection stirring within her, knowing that she held his life within her own capable and caring hands. The younger dark-skinned officer would relish no job, as greatly as, she did this one. She would protect and cherish him until her dying breaths, even if he never felt the same about her. Without shifting her weight too drastically, Ricki clutched the ends of a blanket within her hands and pulled it over both of them.

“Sleep well partner….” Came her lowly uttered reply. Tubbs kissed his forehead dotingly as she settled further into the cushions of the couch. Turning to the television, Ricki used the remote to lower the volume to something of a dull white noise. The sound becoming the background symphony to which, they would most assuredly pass into a well-deserved fitful slumber.

Tubbs, she remained awake a little longer, simply gazing down upon his rough Malibu (or was it Miami) Ken-like face. There was a hint of a widened and toothy grin as Ricki studied him. The depths of her soul begrudgingly craved the ability to say that she loved him with all of her heart. Ricki yearned to know that Crockett was nothing short of happy and safe both day and night. Her fingers continued to gently drift to and fro within his amazingly fluffy mane before, coming to rest centimeters above his ear.  
They’d have a heck of a lot of work to do in the morning. Tubbs knew she had to be fully rested and so she hesitantly allows her eyelids to flutter closed. The warm and welcome embrace of slumber encompassed her like a long-awaited hug. With each and every one of their combined inhales and exhales, Tubbs would find the hope, strength, and courage that would be needed to face the fray again.


End file.
